Develop, maintain, and supply nonhuman primates as a model for the study of hypertension. Selectively breed heritable characteristics of spontaneous hypertension in nonhuman primates. Monitor metabolic, cardiovascular, or cerebrovascular measurements. Develop administrative structure for efficient use of modelled nonhuman primates, as well as a record system for tracking genetic records and baseline and intercurrent data.